


Lost Bet

by Shadadukal



Category: Highlander: The Series, Men in Trees
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-16
Updated: 2008-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadadukal/pseuds/Shadadukal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Cory loses a bet to Amanda?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Bet

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist writing this drabble because of the fact the 2 characters are played by Nicholas Lea. And I have actually seen very little of MIT so the likelihood of it being possible is probably very close to zero.
> 
> Beta: Alygator at Live Journal

Cory was going to kill Amanda. Okay, so he had lost the bet. But why… oh why had he agreed that the loser would do whatever the winner asked them to, except for giving up their head? Oh yes… he hadn't thought he would lose.

However, Cory didn't understand what he had ever done to Amanda to deserve this. Maybe she just wanted to have a laugh at his expense. That had to be it.

Why else would she have forced him to pretend he was a pastor in an isolated Alaskan town?


End file.
